


Safety in Numbers

by sevensilvermagpies



Series: Works for Themed Weeks/Challenges [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Horseback Riding, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Bonding, breif mention of their parents, eomer and eowyn being close and loving sibling because i love them and they deserve good things, written for tolkiengenweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensilvermagpies/pseuds/sevensilvermagpies
Summary: She had known the chuff of the horse and the rhythm of the ride before she could walk, safety had always meant the horse full of bridled energy beneath her and her brother's front at her back.
Relationships: Éomer Éadig & Éowyn
Series: Works for Themed Weeks/Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819288
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16
Collections: Tolkien Gen Week 2020





	Safety in Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> For Tolkiengenweek2020 Day 1: Familial Relationships

Since before Eorl had brought them to the Mark, the men and women of Rohan had known the saddles of their steeds as home rather than the wooden structures under which they laid their heads. And so it was for Eowyn too, that like a sailor used to the rolling sea she would feel ever unsteady with her feet upon the land. 

She had known the chuff of the horse and the rhythm of the ride before she could walk, before she’d even tried pulling herself up onto her own two feet. Bundled tightly into her brother’s arms, her father had hoisted her up, up, up, higher than she had ever been before and sat on the back of her mother’s horse. It had felt like the horse was racing beneath them, though it was only trotting, and it was all she could do to cling to Eomer’s tunic and not look down. 

For the first years of her life the sensation of riding was one twith the feeling of her brother at her back, his voice still boyishly high but his grip strong and sure, urging the beast beneath them along as wind tousling their hair together. Even after she was quite big enough to ride alone they chose to ride together when they could, till he was too old to be bothered watching his little sister; more concerned with practising sword formations and his first taste of true ale and becoming his father’s shadow. 

But safety had always meant the horse full of bridled energy beneath her and her brother's front at her back.

She felt like that again now, the worked shape of his leathers digging into her back, the sensation strangely painful whilst her sword arm was numb, hugged tight to Eomer’s body as he urged his horse ever faster towards the city. Somewhere between the Nazgul’s screech and the battle’s end she had drifted, on a wave of sharp rolling pain, till the ground was falling away from her and heard her brother screaming, crying out for her. She’d drifted again, stomach swooping low and mind spiralling back into the darkness as he’d pulled her up into the saddle, only knowing that she was safe at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad these two have each other.


End file.
